Sucio líquido
by Iamid
Summary: Todo era culpa de su asquerosa y maldita sangre.
1. Chapter 1

**Sucio líquido**

 **I**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este proyecto es sin ánimo de lucro, su único propósito es el entretenimiento y la mejora de escritura.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

No, Hermione y Bellatrix no van a tener una relación amorosa en este fic.

* * *

 _Los habían atrapado. Estaban perdidos._ Fue la primera cosa que pensó Hermione cuando el hechizo la hizo golpearse contra el suelo. Aun así, había mantenido la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para lograr que no reconociesen a Harry. La esperanza, sin embargo, se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que vio entrar a Bellatrix Lestrange en la sala. Había leído y escuchado las suficientes historias sobre ella para saber quién era y de lo que era capaz. Nada de ello sirvió de mucho para enfrentarse a la mirada loca e insana que le dirigió al susurrarle en el odio _"de chica a chica_ ".

Ahora yacía en el suelo de uno de los salones de la mansión Malfoy. Bellatrix, sentada encima de su cintura, no dejaba de preguntarle una y otra vez por la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Hermione giró lo suficiente la cabeza para observar a Narcissa Malfoy devolverle la mirada. La bruja mayor había seguido a su hermana cuando ésta la había arrastrado al salón. Hermione había esperado que la mujer interviniese cuando el primer _Cruciatus_ la golpeó, pero para su decepción no había parado a su hermana ni en ese momento ni en los posteriores. Por un instante, Hermione pensó que también temía la locura de la mortífaga. Sus ensoñaciones terminaron cuando Bellatrix le agarró de la mandíbula para hacer que la atención no se desviase de ella.

-Esa espada debería estar en mi bóveda de Gringotts, ¿cómo la conseguisteis? ¡Qué más cogisteis tú y tus amigos de mi bóveda!

-Nada… Por favor… ¡No cogimos nada!

-No te creo.

Bellatrix chasqueó los labios antes de llevar la varita a su pecho. La maldición la golpeó con fuerza, su respiración se cortó y se retorció debajo del peso de la mortífaga. El dolor era insoportable. Agudo, frío y aplacador. No podía explicarlo con palabras. Le abrasaba en su interior, sentía como todos sus órganos gritaban que hiciese algo para que aquella tortura terminara.

No fue consciente de cuando se desmayó, ni cuando Bellatrix la volvió a despertar mediante un _Enervate_. No era el primer _Cruciatus_ que utilizaba en la joven bruja, pero por la mirada desenfocada de la chica podría apostar que no soportaría ninguno más.

-Por favor…

La muchacha no podría estar mintiendo. Por muy valiente que fuese, todos los humanos acababan hablando eventualmente. Llegaba un momento en el que lo único que pensabas era en qué hacer para parar el dolor. Sólo había dos respuestas: decir la verdad o decir lo que el torturador deseaba escuchar para que todo el dolor terminara. Muy pocas personas podían resistirse y definitivamente dudaba que la chica fuese una de esas personas.

Así que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba cabreada. La mocosa había empezado a llorar y no parecía que su mente se fuese a aclarar lo suficiente para decir algo coherente. Lo único que salía de su boca eran ruegos y súplicas. Su señor iba a estar complacido. Por un momento se había asustado cuando había visto la espada, pero después de que el duende confirmase que era falsa se había relajado notablemente. Nadie había entrado en su bóveda. Se llevó la varita a los labios, todavía quedaba bastante para que El Lord volviese de la misión. Podía divertirse un poco más antes de deshacerse de la chica. Sabía que estaba molestando a su hermana, Cissa había tenido la suficiente sensatez para no interponerse. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron cuando se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Se preguntaba cuánto iba a tardar su hermana en intervenir.

-Sabes –hizo una breve pausa para llamar la atención de la joven bruja-, los sangresucia sois peores que los muggles. Ellos son animales, animales inocentes que viven en un mundo de ignorancia. Sin embargo, vosotros, ¡vosotros sois escoria! ¡Habéis osado entrar en nuestro mundo y robar nuestra magia!

Cogió la daga que siempre guardaba en su bota derecha y la llevó hacía el cuello de su víctima. Notó como ésta se tensaba al sentir la punta fría del metal en su garganta y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Odio cuando se os olvida que no sois más que ganado.

Dirigió la daga por el pecho de la muchacha hasta su brazo izquierdo.

-Sucios animales que deberían ser marcados.

Le agarró la muñeca y ejerció más peso sobre la joven para que no se moviese. A continuación, sin pensarlo dos veces le clavó la daga profundamente en el antebrazo. Hermione gritó y empezó a moverse.

-Tu sangre está sucia -Soltó su muñeca y se incorporó lo suficiente para que la chica pudiese ver con sus ojos el sucio líquido-. ¡Mírala!

La rabia la invadió y dirigió su mano libre al cuello de la chiquilla. Los odiaba. Gradualmente, empezó a ejercer fuerza estrangulándola contra el suelo.

Hermione se asustó. No es que anteriormente no lo hubiese estado, sino que la realidad de estar a punto de morir la golpeó. Aunque había jurado que en algún momento de la tortura había rogado que la matasen, no quería morir. La desesperación la invadió. Logró liberar su brazo malherido y agarró la mano de Bellatrix en un intento de separar lo suficiente los dedos de la bruja para poder respirar. El acto hizo que su sangre salpicase la cara de su agresora.

Con una mueca de disgusto Bellatrix se llevó su mano libre a su mejilla derecha. Se limpió la sangre y la observó despectivamente entre sus dedos. ¡Cuánto los odiaba! Se llevó la mano a los labios. Pasaron unos tortuosos segundos más cuando algo en su actitud cambió de repente. Era imposible. Hermione notó como el agarre se aflojaba y dio una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Una figura alta se cernía al lado de ambas. Era la primera vez que Hermione escuchaba hablar a Narcissa Malfoy y lo primero que pensó fue que su voz sonaba fría y sin emociones. No la había escuchado acercarse. A decir verdad, lo único que había podido escuchar mientras la estrangulaban era el retumbante latido de su corazón contra sus oídos. La bruja rubia destinaba toda su atención a su hermana y mientras Hermione seguía intentando recuperar el aliento también dirigió su mirada a su agresora. Los ojos de Bellatrix la miraban intensamente.

-No puede ser –la escuchó susurrar.

El murmullo no hubiese sido audible de no ser por el doloroso silencio que envolvía la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre? –esta vez el tono de Narcissa fue más demandante.

Bellatrix la miró brevemente antes de volver a dirigir su atención hacía la muchacha.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. A Hermione le costó varios segundos registrarla en su cerebro, pero cuando lo hizo apretó sus labios fuertemente. La mortífaga ya no le apretaba el cuello como minutos antes. Ahora mantenía su agarre en la parte baja de su garganta, dejándola respirar. Seguía sentada a horcajadas en su cintura manteniéndola firmemente sujeta contra el suelo. El brazo le dolía enormemente y por unos segundos fue consciente que la sangre le estaba empezando a empapar el pecho. De improvisto una tos seca la asaltó y los pulmones le ardieron mientras intentaba devolver su respiración a la normalidad.

-Trae a Draco.

Narcissa no insistió más y se dirigió a la puerta en busca de su hijo. No le había gustado cuando su hermana había empezado a estrangular a la muchacha. Se había acercado a detenerla antes de que cometería alguna estupidez como matarla cuando la actitud de Bella había cambiado. Se había detenido y podría jurar que había visto algo de miedo en sus ojos. No estaba segura qué era lo que había hecho que cambiase de actitud tan drásticamente, pero sabía que era mejor no insistir en estas situaciones. Más tarde, cuando se relajase se lo contaría. La mujer había requerido la presencia de su hijo y Narcissa sospechaba que era para responder la pregunta que sabía que la chica se iba a negar a ofrecer.

Buscó a Draco, éste estaba junto a su padre dos habitaciones alejadas del salón principal. Pareció interrumpir una conversación entre ambos cuando entró. Con un gesto de la mano le pidió a Draco que la acompañase y antes de buscar el pomo para abrir la puerta que les separaba de su hermana le envió una mirada al chico que esperaba que fuese tranquilizadora. De verdad que no quería que Bella traumatizase a su hijo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Draco se encogió mientras se acercaban a una ensangrentada Hermione y a su agresora. Podría haber vomitado si no hubiese tenido un tremendo nudo en el estómago. Habría jurado que los gritos se habían escuchado por toda la mansión. Su padre había intentado serenarlo diciéndole que su madre no iba a permitir que su tía la matase en el salón principal. No había sido de gran ayuda. ¿No se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo? Sabía que sus padres no se interponían nunca entre los deseos del matrimonio Lestrange. Nunca había sabido por qué y realmente no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. _Hay que hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a la familia, nunca lo olvides._ Le había dicho una vez su padre. Siempre había respetado con firmeza aquel estamento, pero ahora que Hermione lo miraba con ojos moribundos en una eterna suplica silenciosa sintió que aquellas lejanas palabras carecían de sentido.

Quería llorar. Se sintió más estúpido e impotente que nunca. Despegó la vista de la chica para dirigirla a su tía. No dio muestras de haberlos percibido, se mantenía mirando a su compañera de curso. Su madre se aclaró la garganta para hacer notable su presencia cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron con un gran estruendo.

Ron y Harry entraron en la sala varita en mano.

-¡Hermione!

Segundos más tarde Draco y Narcissa los enfrentaban en posición de duelo bloqueando los hechizos que los dos jóvenes no dejaban de enviar hacia ellos. Sin embargo, todos se detuvieron cuando Bellatrix empezó a moverse. Mientras Bella se ponía en pie junto con Hermione con tremenda parsimonia, esperaron silenciosamente sintiendo la evidente tensión que se agudizaba en el salón. La chica a penas se podía mantener derecha, parecía apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Bellatrix la había arrastrado hacia arriba agarrándola del brazo que no tenía herido y para sorpresa de todos la colocó detrás de su cuerpo de una forma… ¿protectora?

Posó su mano libre en el hombro de Draco e hizo que éste se girara. Harry y Ron vieron como le susurraba algo al joven Slytherin y momentos más tarde dejaba inconsciente a Hermione mediante un simple _Desmaius_. La chica se desmayó y Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para agarrarla antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo. Los dos amigos entraron en cólera. De nuevo comenzaron una ráfaga de hechizos que las dos hermanas Black repelieron con facilidad.

Dobby decidió hacer su entrada en aquel momento. El elfo domestico desenganchó la lámpara de techo haciendo que Draco y Hermione se separaran de las dos brujas. Bellatrix y Narcissa seguían enfrentándose a los dos jóvenes mientras que ahora el Slytherin y la Gryffindor estaban más alejados de ellos. La mortífaga pudo sentir como su hermana se sulfuraba, no sabía que la molestaba más. Si el hecho de que un elfo domestico los hubiese atacado o el hecho de que habían roto su preciosa lámpara. Sabía lo orgullosa que estaba del dichoso objeto. No se había cansado de repetirles siempre que entraban en gran salón lo mucho que habían tardado en diseñarla y fabricarla. Sonrió un poco y casi se sintió mal por ella. Visto que no podía hacer nada más, Dobby regresó con los dos jóvenes. Bellatrix no disimuló su desagrado.

-¡Tú, pequeño mono sucio! ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?

-¡Dobby no tiene amo, Dobby es un elfo libre, y Dobby ha venido a salvar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos!

-Mi preciosa lámpara… –la mayor de las Black apenas pudo escuchar el susurro. Realmente esperaba que su hermana no empezase a relatarles lo mucho que le había costado la pieza-. ¡Casi aplastas a mi hijo!

Los ojos de Narcissa centelleaban de furia. Harry no sabía qué hacer, el plan no había salido como él esperaba. Enfrente de ellos estaba una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo mágico y detrás de ésta la lámpara se interponía entre las dos hermanas y Hermione. Malfoy la seguía agarrando como podía mientras se alejaba en dirección a la puerta opuesta del salón. Un hechizo de Lestrange los sacó del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido. Para fortuna de los dos, Ron consiguió realizar un _Protejo_ en el último momento, pero la fuerza del impacto los envió al suelo. Fue en ese mismo instante, mientras se levantaban rápidamente, en el que Harry se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad. No podían salvarla ahora. Apretó el puño y la impotencia le recorrió las venas. Bellatrix Lestrange era demasiado fuerte y por alguna razón parecía estar extremadamente calmada y concentrada. No había manera de que pudiesen pasar a través de ella. Con resignación colocó una mano en el hombro de Dobby.

-Vámonos –Ron se volteó sorprendido para mirarle. Tenía que estar bromeando-.

-Pero Harry, Hermione todavía… -fue interrumpido por la mirada cortante de su amigo y la característica carcajada de su enemiga.

-¡Cissie! ¡Cissie! ¡Parece que por lo menos uno de los dos piensa con claridad!

Ron pensaba que definitivamente Harry no podía estar hablando en serio. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a dejar a Hermione en manos de aquella chiflada. ¿No la había escuchado gritar? ¿No había escuchado como la torturaban? Iba a empezar una discusión con su casi-hermano cuando otra maldición los interrumpió.

-¡Dobby!

Harry apretó con más fuerza el hombro del elfo y el pelirrojo sintió el viejo tirón de estómago. Todo esto tenía que ser una broma pesada, nada de esto podía estar sucediendo. Aquella mañana el Gryffindor se había levantado en el bosque como cualquier otro día en aquella jornada. Había ido a asearse y más tarde había empezado a preparar el desayuno cuando los carroñeros los interrumpieron. Ron no quería admitirlo, pero le había empezado a gustar la situación. Vivía con sus dos mejores amigos y aunque la situación era estresante, la rutina le había empezado a tranquilizar. Hermione y Harry no comprendían como podía estar tan calmado y Ron se dio cuenta tardíamente de por qué. La crueldad del mundo le había golpeado con el primer grito desgarrador de Hermione y ahora, mientras desaparecían, se sintió vacío. Lo último que pudieron vislumbrar sus ojos antes de esfumarse fue la daga que había estado torturando a su mejor amiga y Ron podría haber jurado que sintió como se le clavaba en el pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucio líquido**

 **II**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este proyecto es sin ánimo de lucro, su único propósito es el entretenimiento y la mejora de escritura.**

* * *

Hermione se despertó en la oscuridad. Su cerebro tardó varios segundos en registrar por qué no estaba en la tienda con sus amigos. Le dolía enormemente la cabeza. Intentó llevarse una mano a la zona afectada cuando se dio cuenta de que una esposa la encadenaba a la pared. Sus latidos se aceleraron e intentó respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de allí. Forcejeó un poco más hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, sólo había un pequeño candelabro como iluminación. Estaba en una celda, que suponía, pertenecía a las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. El suelo era de piedra fría y unas rejas la separan de un largo pasillo. Estaba sentada contra la pared y por lo visto su muñeca no era lo suficiente delgada para deshacerse del agarre.

La imagen difusa de Harry y Ron luchando se le vino a la mente. No sabía dónde estaban, pero tenía la esperanza de que hubiesen salido de allí sanos y salvos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se llevó el brazo al frente de sus ojos. La herida estaba curada. Hubo unos instantes en los que dudó y creyó que su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada, pero la sangre seca en su camisa le dijo lo contrario. Comprobó no tener ninguna herida física más antes de que unos pasos la interrumpieran.

Se tensó y antes de que pudiese hacerse la dormida unos ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Un hombre de mediana edad se paró enfrente de las rejas. Escogió una llave entre otras muchas y abrió la celda. Hermione se pegó lo que más que pudo contra la pared. El mago se inclinó hacía la chica y le ofreció un pequeño vaso de agua. A Hermione se le secó la garganta, con los nervios no se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba.

-Buenos días, he pensado que lo más probable es que tuvieses algo de sed –Al ver que la chica no movía ningún músculo, rodó los ojos-. Si te lo estás preguntando, no está envenenada –Para corroborar sus palabras se llevó el vaso a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Hermione no reaccionó. Podría haberse molestado en replicarle que por mucho que bebiese, eso no significaba que la bebida no contuviese ningún tipo de veneno. Conocía maneras de camuflar pociones, por no hablar de que él podría tomar la contra-poción y ella no. Contestarle todo eso no parecía ser una buena estrategia, así que simplemente se limitó a observarle.

Su captor suspiró se enderezó y sacó la varita para desaparecer el vaso. Cogió un pequeño objeto de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo lanzó. Hermione levantó instintivamente el brazo para atraparlo pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. La Gryffindor esperó resignada alguna muestra de burla pero la expresión del mago no cambió, la seguía observando con una expresión seria. Se inclinó para recoger el objeto, estaba vez con la mano libre. Era una llave.

-Levántate, nos están esperando.

Bellatrix estaba impaciente, Rodolphus estaba tardando demasiado en traer a la muchacha. Ya hacía rato que se había ido a buscarla. Cuando le había contado todo lo ocurrido a su señor, éste no había tardado ni dos segundos en mandar llamar a Snape. El pocionista trabajaba al lado de un aburrido Voldemort en una mesa que Narcissa había mandado traer específicamente para la ocasión. Se encontraban en uno de los salones de baile del ala oeste de la mansión y aunque una gran vidriera azul la presidía, el tiempo nublado de ese día obligaba a valerse de la magia para iluminarlo.

-Esto es una tontería -Desde que su señor había terminado de hablar con ella Cissa no había perdido ni un instante para expresar lo mucho que le disgustaba aquella situación. La señora de la casa solo perdía las maneras en contadas ocasiones, y Bellatrix estaba segura que discutir en público era definitivamente lo que su madre hubiese catalogado como inadecuado.

-Ya te lo he dicho –la mortífaga había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había repetido-, esa chica tiene sangre Black.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió la rubia-. Ya has escuchado a Lucius y a Draco, sus padres son muggles.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Su sangre sabe… -la bruja mayor fue interrumpida por su cuñado.

-En el ministerio está registrado que sus progenitores son muggles, la maldita chica es la sangresucia de Potter –Lucius Malfoy estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes-. ¿Seguro que no te has confundido?

Bellatrix estaba segura que si su hermana no le tuviese tanto cariño ya estaría en el suelo gritando.

-¿Estás insinuando que no puedo distinguir mi propia sangre de la mugre de un sangresucia?

-No es eso lo que quiere decir –su mujer lo defendió-. Solo que quizás -hizo una pausa-, con la excitación del momento simplemente te confundiste.

Antes de que alguien pudiese añadir algo más oyeron golpear la puerta. Rodolphus la abrió sosteniéndola para que la muchacha entrase. La verdad es que se había sorprendido un poco cuando la mujer se había desencadenado y había accedido a seguirle. A mitad de camino la joven bruja le había pedido ir al baño, no sin antes preguntarle sobre el paradero de sus amigos. El mago sabía que la chica no había parado en ningún momento de buscar una vía de escape. No se molestó en esconderle que sus amigos habían logrado escapar. Suponía, además, que la chica intentaría algo mientras estaba en el baño, así que antes de entrar le recordó que aunque tuviese una varita no podría desaparecerse. Añadió igualmente que ya habían vetado la entrada al elfo doméstico de Potter y que si intentaba algo, estaba seguro que conocía unos cuantos hechizos para hacerla cooperar.

Hermione entró en el baño emocionada ante la idea de que sus amigos hubiesen logrado escapar. La cara del mortífago le sonaba y no supo por qué le creyó. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida de su propia tranquilidad, los músculos todavía le dolían de la tortura, pero se había comprometido a no pensar en ello. Revisó la habitación y se decepcionó un poco al no encontrar ninguna ventana.

Rodolphus esperó pacientemente a que la bruja saliese del baño. Tocó la puerta para meterla rapidez y la chica no tardó en salir. Se había lavado la sangre de la cara y su expresión era de suma concentración.

-¿A dónde vamos?

No se molestó en contestarla.

Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que toda la determinación se le había esfumado por el camino. El mortífago tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para que entrase en el salón. A Hermione se le habían paralizado las piernas cuando había visto la espalda de Bellatrix, pero fue mientas Rodolphus la arrastraba hacía Voldemort cuando comenzaron a temblarle. Llegaron a la altura del mago oscuro y el mortífago hizo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza no sin antes obligar a la joven bruja a hacer lo mismo. Hermione apartó la mano que le había obligado a bajar la cabeza de un movimiento brusco. A ninguno en la sala se le pasó inadvertido.

Voldemort dio un paso adelante e invadió el espacio de la chica.

Era la primera vez que Hermione se encontraba con él en persona. Harry les había descrito cómo era en más de una ocasión y en los últimos meses lo había visto varias veces en los profetas que podían conseguir. En las imágenes en movimiento aparecía proclamando su poder y control sobre el ministerio. Sin lugar a duda, Hermione había vivido varias situaciones en las que había conocido el frío miedo, pero fue en esta ocasión cuando el concepto de terror cobró sentido. El cuerpo de Voldemort era como un radiador de poder, la presión mágica que irradiaba le oprimía el pecho y agachó la cabeza al instante. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y estaba segura que solo se mantenía en pie porque la tenían sujeta por el brazo.

-Bella –su voz serpenteante ahogó el salón-, la perdonaré por esta ocasión.

-Gracias, mi señor -Bellatrix apretó los dientes. Cuando todo esto terminase se iba a encargar personalmente de castigarla. ¡Cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto de esa manera al Señor Tenebroso! Sí, ella se iba a asegurar de enseñarle modales.

Voldemort se retiró a uno de los sillones más alejados de la sala, hizo aparecer un libro oscuro con un gesto de mano y empezó a leerlo con mirada aburrida.

Fue el turno de Severus Snape de plantarse enfrente de la chica. Al profesor le pareció distinguir que se tranquilizaba un poco al ver una cara conocida.

-Señorita Granger –Severus la saludó.

La bruja no hizo ninguna señal de querer devolverle el saludo, pero levantó la cabeza y sus ojos le miraron con algo de rabia. El pocionista no la culpaba, la verdad es que él también se sentiría un poco traicionado si viese a su antiguo profesor ser parte de todo aquello. Sentía pena por ella, había tenido la mala suerte de despertar el interés de la loca de Lestrange. Se preguntó qué pasaría con su antigua alumna después de que todo aquello terminara, esperaba que no la torturasen demasiado. Quizás, si Bellatrix no la mataba, podría convencer a Voldemort de que necesitaba una nueva ayudante.

Severus hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa delante de la joven. Tomó el caldero en el que había estado trabajando y lo puso encima.

El acto avivó el interés de Hermione, que se inclinó para ver mejor la poción. Había podido reconocer las hojas de luparia que había encima de la mesa en la que su profesor había estado trabajando, cortadas en tiras finas y largas. Frunció el ceño, la poción burbujeaba y debido a la espuma que se había formado en la superficie no podía ver el interior. Un fuerte olor a lirio le llegó a las fosas nasales cuando Snape revolvió el contenido. Dos giros en sentido horario, medio en sentido contrario a las agujas de reloj. Levantó la vista hacia los ingredientes.

-¿Es eso anturio? –preguntó-. Si has utilizado luparia como base de la poción habrás necesitado un rebajador al mezclarlo con espatifilo. El anturio consigue el propósito contrario. Es un acelerador, no un reductor.

Snape pensó que sólo le había faltado levantar la mano, la ignoró y cogió un cazo más cóncavo de lo normal. Hermione no volvió a abrir la boca mientras Severus echaba una pequeña muestra en un recipiente de cristal. La poción era totalmente incolora. Iba a volver a decir algo cuando el mortífago que estaba a su lado le cogió la mano ofreciéndosela al pocionista. Antes de que pudiese forcejear, Severus le hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo anular con un fino cuchillo y esperó sujetándole de los dedos hasta que una espesa gota de sangre cayó en la poción.

La sustancia la absorbió al instante.

Cuando los dos hombres la soltaron Hermione se apartó de la mesa rápidamente. Levantó la mirada de su mano para justo ver como el mortífago que la había traído se apartaba para dejar paso a las dos Black. Malfoy también se había acercado. Snape dejó de observarla con una mirada indescifrable para ofrecerles el cuchillo a las hermanas. Narcissa se giró hacia la mortífaga.

Bellatrix chasqueó los labios y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos. Ya suponía que su hermana no se iba a ofrecer a mancharse las manos, así que se remangó la camisa y se hizo un largo corte en la muñeca.

-No dejes de verter sangre hasta que cambie de color.

Tras varios intensos segundos la poción, de pronto, tomó un tono morado oscuro. Bella apretó los dientes y nadie se movió hasta que pasaron varios segundos. El tiempo parecía ir más lento. Rodolphus dio un paso al frente cogiendo el cuchillo de las manos de su mujer, se cortó la palma de la mano y esta vez el líquido sólo necesitó de una gota para cambiar de color.

Cuando Hermione vio el intenso color azul marino, reconoció la poción. Sangre de dragón, polvos de cuerno bicornio pulverizado y raíces cortadas de Jengibre eran los ingredientes principales. Había leído sobre ella en un viejo libro de Historia Mágica. La poción había tenido gran fama en los siglos 18 y 19, las amantes de muchos herederos de familias sangrepuras la utilizaban para dar a conocer a sus hijos. Amarillo, no relacionados; morado, pertenecían a la misma familia; naranja, una de las dos muestras no compartía lazo sanguíneo; y azul, las tres muestras estaban relacionadas. Era una poción de paternidad.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se chocó contra algo, Voldemort. Al parecer su cara no era la única característica que había sacado de las serpientes, no lo había escuchado moverse.

-Interesante…

Todos se giraron a mirarles menos los dos recién descubiertos progenitores.

-Quién… -Bellatrix no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Qué significa esto! –Rodolphus agarró a Snape de la túnica.

Cómo era tan siquiera posible que aquello estuviese sucediendo. Cuando Bellatrix le había contado lo sucedido la había mirado reticente. La verdad es que había pensado que era una de sus locuras. Pensaba que su mujer quizás había sentido ciertos celos de la familia que había formado su hermana todos estos años, así que simplemente se dijo que el subconsciente la había traicionado. La verdad es que antes de la caída de su señor no recordaba… Sus cejas se juntaron, no podía recordarlo con claridad, la euforia del poder de aquellos años les había hecho pensar que eran invencibles.

¿Habían tenido una hija mientras estaban en la cárcel? ¿Quién...? ¿Quién era el responsable de todo aquello? ¡Su única hija! Se sentía confundido y una rabia irrefrenable le recorrió las venas. ¿Quién era la persona que les había privado de ella? Apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se le blanquecieron.

Severus Snape estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás. Hermione Granger era hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. No había lugar a la duda, la intensidad del color establecía la cercanía entre la primera muestra y las restantes. La poción era totalmente opaca. Dumbledore no le había contado nada de aquello, cuando recibió la carta de Lucius aquella mañana había pensado sinceramente que era otra de las locuras de Bellatrix. La mujer no tenía fama por su sensatez y no era la primera vez que había sido llamado para comprobar alguna tontería. Se había tomado su tiempo en organizar todos los ingredientes y viajar a la mansión Malfoy. Sabía que la sabelotodo había sido torturada la tarde anterior y que los otros dos mocosos habían conseguido escapar. Realmente sintió pena por la chica, Bellatrix era la mejor torturadora después de Lord Voldemort. No obstante, todo había cambiado. No estaba seguro de sí para bien o para mal.

Miró a la Gryffindor, ciertamente era imposible reconocer en ella a una sangrepura. La chica parecía no poder respirar. Severus registró con un poco de humor que su madre parecía estar reaccionando de la misma manera.

-Lucius –El mago de cabello platinado no tardó en llamar a uno de los elfos para que se llevase a la joven a una de las habitaciones de invitados, no sin olvidarse de mandar vigilarla.


End file.
